


Percy Jackson and the Search for Death Breath

by FallenQueen2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF!Nico, BAMF!Percy, BAMF!Thalia, badass cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nico's Birthday but his cousins can't find him anywhere, will they find the Son of Hades to celebrate his birthday or will he miss blue birthday cake? And it seems Percy has a surprise for his two cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Search for Death Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Percy Jackson was looking at the calendar up on the wall of Cabin 3. Circled in black marker was the date, today's date with a little skull and crossbones on the square. Today was Nico's birthday, he was turning well Percy wasn't exactly sure since Nico had been stuck in the Lotus Casino for around 70 years, but physically Nico was now around 14 years old, starting to hit the wonderful thing that is puberty. Percy looked around his cabin once more, he nodded his head and left cabin 3. He headed straight over to Zeus's Cabin, where his cousin Thalia Grace was staying as the Hunters were stopping by camp for a few days. Normally she would be with the other hunter's in Artemis's cabin but Chiron said that she should stay in the Zeus Cabin and she grudgingly agreed to do so. Percy shifted on his feet, he wanted to just burst in and dump water on Thalia's head but he was scared that Zeus would smite him just for setting foot in his cabin, while on the other hand Poseidon didn't seem to really care who came into cabin 3 and that made it the perfect place to hang out with his friends and his blonde girlfriend. So Percy opted for the safe-ish route.

"THALIA! YO PINECONE FACE! GET OUT HERE!" Percy banged on the huge door and laughed when he heard a crash and numerous swear words stream from inside. Soon the door was pulled back to show a sleepy looking Thalia in a pair of ripped jeans, a green day concert shirt and black combat boots, the silver circlet still firmly planted on her head signifying that she was the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She growled out not looking impressed at her cousin who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a sea green V-neck shirt with blue flip-flops as his normal orange shirt was in pieces thanks to a monster attack a few days ago.

"Always nice to see your smiling face Thals." Percy grinned cheekily and Thalia narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Straight to business I see, well today is a certain Son of Hades birthday and I was thinking we could go surprise him!"

"Oh yeah! It's Death Breath's birthday, what is he turning again? Like 77?" She smirked.

"I wouldn't talk there Pinecone face." Percy smirked back and ducked as Thalia swung at him. "Anyways you in?"

"Sure, I hate to say it but I miss the little bugger, even if he is a boy." Thalia gave a small smile.

"Sounding more like a hunter everyday." Percy grinned back and ran down the steps to avoid a shock that Thalia was preparing to send towards him. Percy ran towards the Hades Cabin with Thalia hot on his heels, sparks arching off her fingertips.

"HEY NICO!" Thalia sang kicking in the door to the Hades Cabin, clearly she didn't think about what Hades might do to them for barging into his cabin as she strutted in.

"Happy birthday!" Percy sang as he entered in behind Thalia, but his words cut off as he looked around the darkened cabin, only lit by Greek fire by the head of the large bed. It didn't look like anyone had been in the cabin for days and Nico was not in there.

"He isn't here." Percy frowned.

"Figures and here I had his present all ready to go." Thalia grumbled.

"Well let's find him!" Percy grabbed Thalia's upper arm and dragged her out of the cabin.

"Stupid boy, I was ready to give him a shock to grow an inch." Thalia whined to Percy as they walked around the camp, asking the campers they came across but no one had seen Nico anywhere.

"I think you mean a pinch to grow an inch Thals." Percy said absentmindedly.

"Whatever." Thalia waved her hand dismissively.

"Let's try the underworld, he spends a lot of time down there." Percy suggested and let out a New York cab whistle and out of a shadow bounded Mrs. O'Leary.

"The underworld? Are you uh sure that's a good idea Kelp Head?" Thalia squeaked as Mrs. O'Leary gave him slobbery kisses all over their faces.

"Yeah, come on we both have been down there before." Percy climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. "You haven't shadow traveled before have you?" He looked down amused and Thalia shifted on her feet.

"I don't really like the underworld or darkness." Thalia mumbled.

"Or heights, what do you like?" Percy asked curiously.

"…" Thalia whispered.

"What was that?" Percy asked leaning down.

Thalia took a deep breath and looked up at her cousin. "I like the ocean, but I can't swim or go in it since it's your dad's domain."

Well Percy had NOT seen that coming, at all.

"You like the ocean?" Percy asked stunned.

"Yes I do, you have a problem with that Kelp Head?" Thalia huffed, crossing her arms.

"No, of course not! Just took me off guard that's all. OH! I have a great idea, but first we need to find Nico and celebrate his birthday. Hop on Thals!" Percy grinned merrily, extending his hand down to the daughter of Zeus. The teenager took her cousin's hand slowly and was pulled up onto the back of the hellhound's back. "Hang on Thalia! Mrs. O'Leary, to Hades palace in the underworld!"

Mrs. O'Leary barked and took off towards the nearest shadow.

"PERCY!" Thalia shrieked at the building they were bounding towards at a breakneck pace.

"Hang on tight Thals!" Percy called back and Thalia clung to her cousin's waist, burying her face in his back eyes closed tightly.

Wind whipped around them and their bodies felt off and then they skidded to a halt. Thalia peeled her face away from Percy's back and looked around, they were indeed in the underworld.

"Thanks girl." Percy rubbed behind Mrs. O'Leary's ear and her tail whacked against the ground, the two demigods slid off and she gave them both one more lick each before pawing away to play with Cerberus whose heads gave happy yaps at the sight of her.

"I think Cerberus has a crush." Thalia chuckled hoarsely.

"It sure looks like that, god I hope I don't end with a litter of three headed hellhounds in my cabin one day." Percy shuddered at the mere thought.

"I hate this place, it's so dark and cold. How can Nico stand it down here?" Thalia whispered rubbing her arms.

"Being the son of Hades must make you immune to the cold and dark. Now let's see our uncle." Percy strode confidently towards the front doors where skeletons stood guard. Percy glared at them and they slowly moved out of the way and Percy walked right through the doors.

"The curse has made you more reckless than normal cuz." Thalia informed Percy as they hurried towards the throne room, her only reply was a cheeky smile from the son of Poseidon as they entered the room. Thalia was looking around in awe, but Percy who had been in this room twice was unimpressed and focused on Hades who was glaring the two demigods down. They both bowed to him unwillingly before looking at him.

"What do you want Demigods?" Hades boomed, looking annoyed.

"We just wanted to know if Nico was here Uncle." Percy spoke, disregarding the normal 'my lord' that you should greet a god with.

"No he is not, what on earth could be so important that you would boldly enter my domain again?" Hades asked leaning forward.

"Well today is Nico's birthday and we are trying to find him to celebrate with him." Percy stated and watched with disappointment at the surprise that flickered across Hades face.

"Well he is not here, now be gone before I decide to keep you both down here forever." Hades snarked.

"How can you not care where your son is and on his birthday no less?" Thalia broke her silence, rage swelling up in her.

"That is none of your concern Thalia Grace." Hades spat at her.

"Oh I think it is actually LORD Hades." Thalia shot back, clenching her fists.

"See Nico is our cousin, therefore he is part of our family and unlike you gods we actually take care and love our family." Percy jumped in and Thalia nodded agreeing with his words. "Now I have seen the effects of you being a heartless father reflected on Nico and I refuse to let him fall deeper into the darkness."

"Well if he is going to fall then we sure as Hades will be there beside him." Thalia put in and Percy nodded.

"How dare you speak to a GOD that way!" Hades bellowed.

"We aren't speaking to a god right now Uncle, we are speaking to a father who needs to start acting like one." Percy said coolly. "Now excuse us, we have a cousin to find." The duo boldly turned on their heels and left Hades Palace.

"Whoa, did we really just speak like that to Hades?" Thalia breathed out as Percy let out a whistle for Mrs. O'Leary.

"I think we just did cuz and look we haven't been smited yet." Percy bumped fists with Thalia.

"Nah my dad is the only one who smite's people." Thalia smirked as Mrs. O'Leary came into view. "So if Death Breath isn't here or at camp, then where is he?"

"No idea… Hey girl, could find Nico a son of Hades?" Percy asked and Mrs. O'Leary gave a great bark before lowering to her stomach telling the two that they should climb on. "I take that as a yes."

The two climbed onto the hellhound's back again and they were surrounded by shadows soon, moments later they were out in the middle of a graveyard.

"Of course he's in a graveyard, why didn't we think of that?" Percy asked Thalia as they slid off Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Maybe because there are about a million graveyards in the world?" Thalia suggested and Percy nodded.

"Now where is our little cousin?" Thalia mused looking around; a large blast rocked the graveyard.

"I'm guessing over there." Percy uncapped Riptide, Thalia followed suit by tapping her circlet, a silver bow appeared in her hands and a quiver of arrows showed up on her back. The two rushed towards where the blast came from, they spotted Nico swing his sword at a living gargoyle, his skull shirt was ripped and his aviator jacket was speckled in blood. The gargoyle lunged and his claw caught Nico in the side, sending him flying back against a headstone groaning.

"NICO!" Percy cried and using a headstone as a boost he flew up in the air, flipping over the gargoyle, swinging Riptide at one of the wings. The gargoyle shrieked as the wing crashed to the ground turning back to stone before it dissolved into dust. Percy landed in front of Nico who looked at his cousin in confusion.

"P-Percy?" He asked rubbing some blood away from the side of his face.

"We're here Nico, you'll be fine." Percy promised.

"We?" Nico asked but his question was answered as silver arrow ripped through the gargoyle's other wing.

"Hey Death Breath, how ya doing?" Thalia asked as she ran over to her cousin's sides.

"Better now, but what are you guys doing here?" Nico used the headstone to stand up.

"Well we were looking for you to tell you something but that can wait till we destroy this gargoyle." Percy grinned. "Which is a new one for me honestly."

"Yeah I don't think it's a monster, it seems to be being controlled." Nico said as he readied his sword standing in between Percy and Thalia.

"But when we hit it, it turns to dust. So let's turn it to dust first and find the controller second." Percy set up their game plan.

"So you can make up tactic's without Annabeth." Thalia teased.

"And this one doesn't sound insane." Nico added in.

"Ugh what supportive cousin's I have." Percy groaned, before grabbed Nico by his waist and rolling out of the way of the claw of the gargoyle, Thalia leapt up into the air, grabbing her knives and slashing downwards with the electrified blades. The monster howled as the arm fell off and disappeared into dust.

"Thanks Perce." Nico breathed as the two got their feet.

"No problem, now you ready for some slicing and dicing?" Percy grinned.

"I thought you would never ask, I got your back Perce." Nico grinned back and together the two ran towards the gargoyle.

"You go low, I got high!" Percy called out. Nico skidded down between the monster's legs, slashing at the thighs as he went while Percy jumped up and took out the other arm. The cousins reconvened a few feet away from the loudly howling gargoyle that was now only really a torso.

"Let's combine our powers and take this thing out." Thalia suggested and the two boys nodded.

"I've learnt some new things." Nico held up his palm, he focused and a ball of hell/hades fire floated in his hand.

"Wow, that's awesome Nico!" Percy grinned as his eyes darted around before closing and the ground rumbled and it split a few feet away and a water pipe burst and water started to swirl around Percy's body.

"Now you're just showing off." Nico grumbled with a smile on his face.

"Please you boys have nothing on me." Thalia snorted as storm clouds started to form overhead. She held up her arms and two lightening bolts flew down towards her arms and soon her whole body was pulsing with sparks and lightening.

"One three." Percy stated as Nico's fire grew larger and larger, sweat running down his forehead. "One…Two…Three!"

Thalia threw her arms out towards the gargoyle, the collected lightening spiked off her fingertips. Percy pushed his arms towards the gargoyle and all the water rushed forward. Nico waved his hands and the fireball flew towards the gargoyle.

The lightening, wave of water and fireball all merged together and the three powers of the big three children merged together and rained down on the gargoyle, it screamed in pain before it just simply disappeared into a rain of dust. A new scream made the trio look over at some bushes just in time to see a figure go up in smoke and disappear.

Silence settled over the graveyard as small drops of water misted down around them, the three dropped onto the ground breathing heavily.

"Well… That was new." Percy stated. "We my cousins make a pretty amazing team."

"That felt…" Thalia started off.

"Incredible?" Nico suggested and Thalia nodded mutely.

"It was like all your powers and strengths were part of my power and strength." Percy said as he pulled out a baggie of ambrosia from his jean pockets and handed some out. They chewed in silence as they mulled over what had just transpired.

"I wonder…I wonder if our fathers ever felt that?" Thalia spoke up after she finished her ambrosia.

"I doubt it. They barely worked together to help defeat Typhoon in the war, I doubt the three of them teamed up their powers like what we just did for any reason." Percy said putting the baggie back into his jeans.

"True, I just wonder… What if they did that now? Would their relationship be better?" Thalia mused.

"Who honestly knows? Guys… Do you think that we will end up like them?" Nico asked quietly.

"Like what?" Thalia asked turning her attention to Nico who was looking down at his ruined shirt.

"Like our fathers, hating each other and always arguing… " Nico shook his dark hair out of his face, it had gotten longer and more untamed.

"Gods I hope not." Percy stated. "I love you guys, you are part of my family and I don't want to end up like our dads."

"Ditto, we may fight and bicker but that's what siblings do." Thalia nodded.

"Don't even worry about that Neeks, we will never leave you of our own free will and that's a promise." Percy swung an arm over Nico's slight shoulders.

"Thanks Perce, Thals… Now why are you two here again?" Nico looked up at his cou-no his brother and sister.

"Oh that's right!" Thalia exclaimed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!" They sang and Nico's face went pink.

"W-what? You guys remembered?"

"Of course we remembered! Why do you think we were looking for you? Man we even went to the underworld to ask your father where you were!" Thalia shook her head.

'Y-you guys saw my dad?" Nico squeaked.

"Yeah we did and had a nice talk with him." Percy said proudly.

"Nice isn't the word I would use, more like talked some sense into him." Thalia grumbled looking at the ground like it was going to open up and swallow her and Percy.

"You guys are seriously insane, you must have a death wish." Nico shook his head in amazement. "But… Thanks." He pulled them into a rare Nico hug; they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff lets go back to camp!" Thalia grinned thinking of her gift for Nico.

"Okay, hold on I'll shadow travel us back." Nico gripped their hands tightly.

"Aw no, not again!" Thalia moaned.

"Mrs. O'Leary." Percy told Nico with a smirk and Nico gave a small chuckle before they were sucked into the shadows.

The trio fell in a heap outside of Percy's cabin; they took a few moments to catch their breath before Percy pulled them into his cabin.

"SURPRISE!" Percy cried out and Nico stared at the cabin, it was decorated with birthday decorations but they were all black with some sky blue and sea green thrown in there, a huge banner hung that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!'

"So… Do you like it?" Percy asked fiddling with Riptide in its pen form.

"Is that blue birthday cake?" Nico asked looking at a blue cake sitting on a table.

"Indeed it is, mom sent it up for you Via Lord Hermes who I had to give a slice as payment." Percy huffed and gave Thalia's a thumb up when Nico's mouth formed a smile.

"This is… Different but I think I like it. Thanks you guys." Nico said shyly.

"So the cake is my mom's present and here is Paul's and mine!" Percy picked up a small package from the table and gave it to Nico, who slowly opened it and stared at what was inside the small box.

"Perce, what is this?" He asked, feeling his throat closing up.

"What does it look like?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like a key…" Nico held up the silver key.

"Bravo, it is in fact a key. A key to my house." Percy stated and Nico looked at him. "We thought it would be easier than having you use the window, besides my mom has pretty much adopted you as her second son and told me to tell you that the door is always open so if your not at camp and need someplace to crash and eat then you can just let yourself in." Percy rambled but was cut off by Nico hugging his waist.

"Thanks Percy." Nico mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome Neeks, happy birthday." Percy patted his head.

"My turn!" Thalia interrupted and handed Nico another small package. Nico looked surprised at her as he took it. "Hey your family, so don't look so surprised." Thalia huffed and Percy bit back a laugh. Nico slowly opened it and held up a necklace with a silver lightening bolt charm on the end, it pulsed every so often and Thalia looked at her feet. "I made at it myself at the forges and put some lightening into it. So if you ever get in trouble, just hold it in your palm, squeeze twice and turn it on your enemy and lightening will spark from it. It will protect you when your out travelling by yourself in case you get in a jam…"

"Wow, showing me up." Percy breathed and Thalia gave him a victory sign before Nico who was thanking her too hugged her. That's when it dawned on both the daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon, that this was in fact Nico's 1st birthday party and gifts.

"OH I have a gift for both of you!" Percy clapped his hands together as he remembered his idea from before they started to search for Death Breath.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?" Thalia mumbled to Nico.

"Probably because all Percy's idea's are bad?" Nico whispered back and they both snickered before Percy grabbed them and pulled them down towards the beach.

"I am going to be teaching you both how to swim!" Percy said happily and the duo froze.

"Uh Perce, as much as I hate to rain on your crazy parade, we can't enter the ocean." Nico reminded his older cousin/brother.

"As long as you are with me you will be fine!" Percy insisted. "I remembering someone telling me they liked the ocean the best." He gave a pointed look at Thalia who didn't meet his eyes. "Come on you guys, I really want to show you what it's like underwater. I promise I won't let you even get wet!"

"No way, I'm not taking the chance Perce." Thalia crossed her arms in an X.

"My dad doesn't drown demigods just because you're the children of other gods." Percy huffed.

"Percy is right." A deep voice came from the ocean, the trio gasped and turned around to see Lord Poseidon walk out of the sea, trident in hand like he was strolling through central park. "I do not drown demigods unless they have injured me or my children in some way. What kind of uncle would I be if I drowned my own Niece and Nephew?" He winked at Thalia and Nico as he came to stand up beside his son.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Percy asked smiling up at his father who gave him a hug and before Nico or Thalia could say a word he gave them both hugs as well.

"Well I heard it is my nephew's birthday and that they both like the ocean the best so of course I had to come up to say hello." Poseidon winked. "Now hold still and let Uncle Poseidon give his gift." He closed his eyes and started to mutter something under his breath and placed his hands on both Nico and Thalia's heads. Their bodies were soon outlined in sea green that matched Percy's eyes, it faded quickly and Poseidon stood back looking pleased.

"What was that dad?" Percy asked curiously.

"A blessing of me. Now you can enter any body of water without fear, you like Percy can now talk with horses and sea creatures." Poseidon smiled and all three of the teen's faces lit up.

"That means you guys can explore the ocean floor with me!" Percy said trying not to jump up and down with excitement.

"You mean we can go swimming?" Thalia asked and Poseidon nodded and smiles lit up both Nico's and Thalia's faces.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." They both bowed.

"That makes me sound so old, call me Uncle." Poseidon's eyes twinkled before giving his son another hug. "I must be off, I still have some rebuilding to do. Happy birthday Nico."

"Bye dad!" Percy called out as his father walked into the waves.

"Bye Uncle Poseidon." Nico said coming out of shock.

"Bye Uncle P!" Thalia waved. "Your dad is awesome."

"Let me show you two the wonders of the ocean floor, come on!" Percy grinned, grabbing his cousin's hands and dragged them towards the tide, this time they went without fear.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon, exploring the ocean floor and talking with sea creatures who all bowed and called Percy lord (it annoyed Percy to the extreme and brought amusement to his cousins). Once the sun started to set they went back to Percy's cabin and pigged out on Blue birthday cake and junk food they got from the Hermes cabin. Percy's father seemed to have re-arranged the interior of the cabin as it had only two beds (for Percy and Tyson) on one side of the room while the other side was occupied with a L shaped couch, two arm chairs and a plethora of bean bag chairs. All sitting in front of a huge HD flat screen TV and shelves of DVD's and video games for the Xbox that was hooked up to the TV. After being awestruck and having Nico and Thalia announcing that when they was in camp they were crashing in his cabin, they put on some Disney movies as Nico had never seen any before and watched them until the wee hours of the night. Half way through the Lion King 3 they all had passed out in their seats. Nico woke up a few hours later and took a look at his family. Thalia was face down on the couch, arm hanging off the side and fast asleep. Percy was seated in one of the armchairs, reclined all the way back and his limbs were going every which way, hair a mess and a small amount of drool on the side of his chin. He looked down at the floor beside where he was curled up on a beanbag chair and blinked at a new item there. It was an old-fashioned photo album with a note taped to it. He picked it up gently as it was old and yellowed; the note was simple and read this.

"I'm sorry for not being the best father, I will try harder and happy birthday son."

Nico blinked, it was from his dad. Huh so maybe Percy and Thalia got to him during their search for him. He flipped through the photo book and couldn't help but let tears well up in his eyes. The photos of where of his mother from when Hades met her all the way up to when she was killed, there were photos of Bianca and him when they were younger, even Hades was in a few.

"Thank you father." He whispered, clutching the book to his chest before curling back on the beanbag chair and fall asleep feeling safe and loved for the first time in a while. Who knew birthdays could be so fantastic?


End file.
